Minus 13
by Dragon'sFury547
Summary: Illogical. Everything beyond this point was illogical. After Clara's dream, the world broke out into a chaos. Inhumane creatures began to kill, infect, and ruin people and socity. Clara, Summer, Miranda, Jay, and Sarah are former secrete agents with the ability to survive, but One Direction? The girls eventually cross paths with them and find themselves working together to surv


**(A/N: Hey guys! My sister Alyssa and I are writing this cool story about One Direction and Zombies. I hope y'all like it! ~ Sabrina)**

Chapter 1

I stood right in the middle of the field. Confusion. All I felt was confusion. I tried to move. I'm stuck.  
I tried my hardest to scream, make any noise at all, but nothing came out.  
There's nothing here. No chirping birds, no trees except for the lightning struck tree with black rot on its only remaining branch.  
I looked to my right and nearly fainted, for there stood a bright yellow flower with 3 bold butterflies resting upon it. I clamped my eyes shut and shook my head.  
No. No. This isn't good. Why am I here? I thought.  
I suddenly felt my body go limp. I snapped out of my thoughts and opened my eyes just as I fell to the plush grass. My arms and legs were sprawled out around me. I turned y head to the left and shut my eyes, just for a second to rest them.  
I opened them slightly and saw a long clover sticking out of the short grass. I opened my eyes more and counted the leaves on it. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5.  
No. That can't be!  
This place is crawling with bad omens! This has to mean something! What do I do!?  
I sat up and stared ahead of me. I swear, I can see a shadow coming from a distance. It's walking towards me.  
Soon, it came within only 100 yards from me.  
I got a closer look at it and immediately stood up.  
Bloodshot eyes, dark, uneven irises and lanky limbs.  
It opened its mouth to smile, only revealing its rotted, brown and yellow teeth.  
It was walking unevenly and had one foot practically turned to face the other way. It was making gurgling sounds and terrifying screams that filled the empty prairie.  
What the hell is that?!  
I tried to run, to make a noise. To do anything. I couldn't. My eyes couldn't be removed from the insane looking creature, but I couldn't.  
It was now only about 10 feet away when it lunged for me. I tried to move yet again but just couldn't.  
It latched its arms around my shoulders and folded its legs around mine. Its face was within inches of mine when he smiled and opened his disgusting mouth.  
I still couldn't move.  
It went to move its open mouth closer to my face when finally came to my senses and shrieked.. Actually making a noise this time.

I shot up from my bed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. I immediately swung my legs over the side if my bed, making sure to put my right foot down first (It's a bad omen to put your left one down first. I believe in good and bad omens). I walked over to my desk and lifted up my key board to the computer. I grabbed the key that I keep taped underneath it and opened the large file cabinet attached to it.  
I shuffled through a fee of the items to look for my journal. Bow and arrows? Nope. Shot gun? Nope. Magazines 1,2, and 3? Nope. More magazines? Nope. Another gun... Machete.. Pocket knives.. First aid kit.. Where the hell is my journal? Just then I saw a black fabric with a pink lock on it. Finally!  
I pulled it out of the drawer and set it on my desk. I grabbed my small key from behind my CD rack and opened it, replacing the key from its hiding place. I grabbed the pen I keep on my keyboard shoved the cap onto the end of it. I opened my journal and started to write.  
'Trapped in a prairie. No animals, lightning struck tree with black rot on its branch.' I paused and tapped my pen in the hard wood of my desk  
'3 Butterflies and 5 Leaved Clover.'  
I shivered slightly and started to describe the inhumane creature that tried to practically kill me.  
'Bloodshot eyes. Dark, uneven irises and lanky limbs. Rotted brown and yellow teeth and made gurgling noises followed by screams. It walked unevenly and seemed unsteady.'  
I finished and shut my book, returning it to its drawer and shutting it. I taped my key back under the keyboard and got up to walk downstairs to my kitchen and make some coffee and figure out what this means.

**(A/N: Leave us a review and tell us what you thought of it. Hope you liked it! Follow for more chapters later on! Thanks! xx ~ Sabrina and Alyssa)**


End file.
